


Smother

by KingLeo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Trans Character, trans 76
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 05:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8316148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingLeo/pseuds/KingLeo
Summary: Gabe shows Jack the true meaning of good oral. 
I'm bad at titles and summaries, can you tell? Anyway, another kinktober thing.





	

When Gabriel found out that Jack wasn't sure he could reach orgasm without full on sex, he took it as a personal challenge. 

Jack honestly didn't think it was that big of a deal. He'd heard and read that people with his particular anatomy sometimes had trouble orgasming. It was a product of hormonal something or other and a lot of technical stuff he didn't understand. Point was, it was a problem he'd expected when he started transitioning years ago, and something he'd long since made peace with. 

“That's bullshit,” Gabe said. Broad hands rubbed down Jack's sides, pulling him closer.

“Gabe, it's fine!” Jack insisted. “I never have problems with you.”

“Cuz I know what I'm doin.” One hand moved teased across the surgical scar on his chest, then trailed down his belly. “But apparently I've been neglecting things.” 

“We've been together what, 4 months?” Jack tilted his head a little. “We still have a lot of ground to cover.” 

“No reason not to get started, though.” 

Gabe smirked as he slowly slid two fingers along his sex. Jack shivered, shifting his legs further apart. Gabe fingers parted around Jack's cock, working it between them firmly. 

“Please, Jack.” The bigger man leaned into his lover, kissing softly at the corner of his mouth. “Let me try.” 

“Mmm W-well..no way I'm gonna stop you.” There was a tremor in Jack's voice, his lips curled in a grin. “I mean, oh no, my big sexy Papi wants to ravish me. What ever shall I do?”

Gabe growled and smirked, pressing himself against Jack. Their bodies fit together perfectly, like they were made for one another. Lips pressed together in quick and eager kisses. Gabe pulled away once Jack's hand slid into his hair. Jack whined softly, but let him go all the same. 

“What you're going to do is sit on my face til you come.” Gabe's voice was doing that low growl thing that caused his chest rumble and made Jack absolutely melt. 

They shuffled to the bed and Gabe stretched out, patting his chest. Jack knelt beside him and was about to throw his leg over his shoulder when Gabe's hand caught him.

“Not so fast, sunshine,” he said. “Face the headboard.” 

“But-” 

“No buts.” And for emphasis, he gave Jack a playful swat on the butt. “This is about you, not me.” Dark eyes almost glittered. “You can take care of Papi later.” 

It was cheating, sure, because he knew what that would do to Jack. The blond man shivered and pressed his legs tight together a moment before he nodded. Facing the headboard this time, Jack carefully situated himself over Gabe's head. The bigger man's hands guided him and helped him settle. 

“Now relax,” Gabe said.

Both of Gabe's hands rubbed up the back of Jack's thighs. Jack folded his arms and leaned against the headboard, shifting once more as Gabe tugged him gently. 

The first swipe of Gabe's tongue against his cock made Jack shiver. Lips and tongue worked slowly against him, licking and sucking until Jack was gasping above him. Gabe's hand groped Jack's ass and squeezed, adjusting his angle slightly. Jack could feel the rub and scratch of dark facial hair against him as Gabe opened his mouth and drug his tongue along his sex. 

Jack arched and let out a shuddering moan. They'd done this before, and he was all too happy to say his lover was good at it. Gabe's tongue slid up and down, lapping away his slick. Of course, Jack made the mistake of looking down to watch him. Blue eyes met brown, and he felt more than saw Gabe smirk at him. Gabe tilted his head back a little, sucking Jack's cock into his mouth again for just a moment. 

Once more, big hands helped to adjust them slightly. Gabe's tongue slid between Jack's soft folds and found his hole, pushing against it. A full body shudder strangled a moan from Jack, his thighs tense on either side of Gabe's head. He felt his lover's tongue wriggle and push into him, both heard and felt him rumble in pleasured approval. Gabe moved enough to hook one arm over Jack's thigh and brought his gun rough fingers to massage and stroke him. Gabe's eyes were closed in concentration now. His nostrils flared a bit as he breathed and rumbled lowly. 

Above him, Jack was a mess. One hand moved to hold the back of Gabe's head and push him up against his sex. Gabe rewarded him by pushing his tongue deeper and thrusting it against him. Jack's hips trembled, and he moaned loudly as Gabe guided him to rock against his face. 

Maybe it wasn't the how that had always stopped him from really enjoying this, but the /who/ instead. It really seemed that someone he loved unconditionally and trusted implicitly, someone like Gabe, could make all the difference. Others had tried, but it never felt /this/ damn good. He felt Gabe's lips brush against him as his mouth moved, felt his tongue wriggle deeper, his goatee lightly tickle him as it got absolutely covered in slick. 

Yeah...Gabe was damn good. 

Panting his name, Jack rocked his hips and urged his lover on. Gabe was happy to oblige. Jack was moaning and almost shaking at that point, barely able to string words together beyond 'fuck fuck Gabe Papi don't stop'. His fingers clutched at his lover's short hair as his hips jerked and trembled. 

“Close..” he managed to gasp. 

Gabe seemed to take that to heart. One broad hand gripped Jack's hip and pulled him down. Gabe pushed his tongue as deep as he could manage, wriggling it in Jack's hole. Over and over and over, Gabe's tongue thrust and lapped at him until Jack was seeing stars. Jack arched and called his name, trembling all over with pleasure. 

After a moment, Gabe patted Jack's leg. The blond shifted slowly, dragging his leg across Gabe's chest before flopping next to him and leaning on the headboard. Gabe was smirking as he licked his lips. His face was absolutely wet with the evidence of Jack's pleasure. 

“Don't look so smug,” Jack panted. Gabe chuckled, wiping at his beard with his hand before sitting up. 

“Why not?” A warm hand slowly stroked over Jack's belly. “I like making you feel good.” 

Jack snorted a chuckle, wrapping his arms around Gabe's neck to draw him close. Their foreheads touched, eyes meeting a moment before Jack tilted his head to kiss him. Once more their bodies pressed close together in perfect alignment. 

“Te amo,” Gabe whispered against Jack's lips. 

“Love you, too, Papi.”

**Author's Note:**

> I based a good deal of stuff for Jack on myself, so there's that. Receiving oral for a transdude can sometimes be weird or awkward, or the most fucking amazing thing ever. Anyway, power to my transbros (dudes and ladies alike).


End file.
